


How It All Started

by ItsJustNat15



Series: Bucky, Steve, Jenny, and Christine [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s Bucky Barnes, Bucky saves the day, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Written for my Best Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustNat15/pseuds/ItsJustNat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny meets the charming Bucky Barnes after he saves her from a former boyfriend who couldn't accept they were over. This is the start of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is setting up for my original idea, which was a pre-serum!Steve dancing with a girl. Jenny is my best friend irl and gave me permission to use her for the story.  
> Hope you enjoy!

A young woman with blonde hair glared at the man in front of her. “Alexander, when will you understand I do not want to see you anymore? Be glad you aren’t a bruised mess after what you and Nicholas did to Christine. Now, please, leave me alone.” She tried to push past the larger man, with little luck.

“Aw, c’mon, Jenny. Don’t be like that. We were only having some fun with the girl. You know that.” Alexander leaned in to try and get a kiss when a large hand on his shoulder pulled him away.

“The lady said to leave. Now, why don’t you be a gentleman and listen?” Blue eyes bore into brown ones, relaying a threat if his words went unheeded.

Alexander swallowed, fear flashing through him for a moment. He backed away, an annoyed look on his face to mask what he was really feeling. “Tch, whatever. She and her little friend aren’t worth the trouble.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and swaggered away, looking for a new girl to hit on.

The blue-eyed man turned his attention to Jenny once Alexander was out of sight. “You okay, doll?” he scanned her, looking for any signs of injury.

Jennifer smiled bashfully. “I’m fine. Thank you for helping me get rid of that pest. How can I repay you?”

The man’s eyes sparkled at her words as a slow grin spread across his lips. “How about your name to start with, beautiful?” He winked and held out his arm for her to take. “And permission to escort you and make sure you aren’t bothered by anyone else?”

Jenny flushed at the man’s boldness. “Of course. I would be flattered. My name is Jennifer. And yours?” She tucked her hand into the crook of the man’s elbow.

“James, but most everyone calls me Bucky,” he smiled at her. “Jennifer, huh? A gorgeous name for a doll like you.” He winked again and gestured with his free hand. “Where to, doll?”

 

Jennifer was surprised and a little heartbroken at how fast they seemed to reach her house. “Well, this is where I live. Thank you again, Bucky,” she smiled shyly at the dark-haired man.

“Pleasure was mine, doll,” he replied. He opened and closed his mouth as if he was trying to figure out what to say. 

Jenny lingered, hoping Bucky would figure out what he wanted to say before her mother came out to investigate what was taking her so long to come into the house. “Is there something you want to say?” She prompted, a hopeful look in her hazel eyes.

Bucky grinned down at her, having figured out what he wanted to say. “Yeah, doll. You free this Friday night?” It was his turn to be hopeful, that she wasn’t rationed or otherwise busy.

Jennifer smiled brightly. “I may be, if my new hero asks me out.” She winked saucily at him, teasing him.

James chuckled lowly. “Your new hero, huh? Wait ‘til Stevie hears about that. Wanna go to the pictures Friday?”

“I would love to, Bucky!” Jenny laced her hands together in front of her, trying to dispel some nervous energy and refrain from kissing the extremely handsome man in front of her. What would Christine say if she knew what she was thinking right now?

“Sounds like a plan, doll. I’ll pick you up at six thirty.” He brushed a blonde strand of hair away from Jenny’s hazel eyes, his blue eyes alternating between looking at her red-stained lips and her eyes.

“Until then, Bucky.” Jenny took a dose of bravery and leaned up to kiss Bucky’s cheek before opening the front door and entering her house. She leaned against it once it closed behind her.

Bucky stood out on the front walk for a moment, stunned at the girl’s forward act. He grinned after a minute. “She’s got moxie, that girl does,” he muttered to himself before heading home to the apartment he shared with Steve, whistling a lively tune.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets Mama and Christine. And there is a first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which there may be more firsts than just a first date.

Friday arrived and Jenny was becoming quite nervous about her date with Bucky. She had invited her best friend, Christine, over to help her calm down and style her hair. 

“Oh, Christie, Bucky is so handsome and polite! And his eyes are so blue!” Jenny gushed to her friend as she applied a new coat of lipstick. 

Christine laughed as she worked to pin up her friend’s blonde hair. “Jenny, I haven’t heard you talk this much about a guy since we were in grade school and you thought my older brother was the best looking guy in the world!” She ducked the playful swat Jenny aimed at her. “It’s true!”

“You promised never to mention that again!” Jenny whined as she watched Christine in her vanity mirror. Her makeup was finished and she was dressed. Christine was finishing pinning up her hair in curls and then she would be ready for her date with Bucky.

“I hope this works out. I could really fall for this one, Christie. He’s so charming and handsome. I think you’d like him, too. Maybe he has a nice friend?”

Christie scoffed. “I am not going on a date just because he’s the best friend of your guy. Not with how the last one went.” She slid one more pin into Jenny’s hair and tugged on a loose lock. “You’re done, darling.”

Jenny stood and turned to her friend, embracing her. “You are amazing, Christie! Thank you so much!”

“Jennifer! There’s a young man for you at the door!” Jenny’s mother called up the stairs. 

Jenny squealed and rushed out of her room. “He’s here! C’mon, Christie, you gotta see him!” She dragged her friend down the stairs. They stopped at the bottom at the sight of Jenny’s mom talking and smiling at the dark-haired young man at the door.

“Mama, I hope you aren’t bothering Bucky,” Jenny spoke, becoming the center of attention.

Bucky stared at the blonde girl, an appreciative gleam in his blue eyes. “Hello, Doll. You ready to go?” He turned to Jenny’s mother, “It was a pleasure to meet you, ma’am. I promise to have Miss Jenny home by a decent time.”

Jennifer blushed at the smirk her mother gave her. “Oh, I trust you, young man. My Jenny told me all about how you protected her from that cad, oh what was his name? Alexander?”

“Mama!” Jenny gasped, scandalized. 

Christine chuckled. “Yes, Mama, it was Alexander.” She smiled at Bucky. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, James. I’m Christine, Jennifer’s best friend.”

Bucky grasped Christie’s hand and placed a kiss to the back. “The pleasure is mine, Christine. If I had known Jenny had such a beautiful friend, I would have brought along my friend, Steve. We all could have gone together.”

Christine frowned and pulled her hand back. “I’m afraid that would be a bad idea. But thank you. Now, you two have fun!” She turned to Jenny, who was now bright red and holding her hands in front of her face. 

Bucky quirked an eyebrow at the quick change in attitude but brushed it aside for now. “You ready, Doll?” He held out his arm for Jennifer to take.  
Jenny smiled and tucked her hand into the crook of Bucky’s proffered arm. “Yes I am. Bye, Mama! Bye, Christie!”

With that, the pair was off. 

 

After the film, Bucky walked out of the theater with Jenny, his arm wrapped around the girl’s shoulders. “You have a good time, darling?”

Jenny tucked herself closer to Bucky’s side. “I did. Thank you, Bucky.” She looked up at him, hazel staring into blue. Bucky smiled brightly down at her and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

“Good. How about we go dancing next week? I’ll bring Stevie and you can bring Christine.” They had talked about Christine and Steve on the way over to the theater. Bucky had been curious about the way Christine’s mood had changed when he mentioned the idea of a double date with Steve. Jenny had been hesitant to share, but Bucky had finally got the story out of her and swore that he would never allow such a thing to happen to the smaller girl again. 

Jenny thought about James’s proposition to go dancing with their friends the following week. “Okay. I will have to work some kind of magic to get Christie to go, but she’ll be there. So will I. Thank you, Bucky,” she reached up to kiss his cheek again. 

Bucky said nothing but smiled at his girl and squeezed her tighter to him. 

 

The rest of the walk to Jennifer’s home passed in a comfortable silence. When they reached the front door, Jenny turned to Bucky to thank him again. She was surprised at how close he was, having been a few more inches away just moments before.

“Doll, can I kiss you?” Bucky asked the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since he met the girl. With her lips painted red and her hazel eyes sparkling so, he just couldn’t resist any more.

Jenny was at a loss for words, so she just nodded. The kiss was short and chaste, but full of promise and hope. When Bucky pulled away, Jenny opened her eyes. She didn’t remember closing them.

“Goodnight, Jennifer,” Bucky kissed her again, still chaste, but a moment longer. He walked backwards to keep eye contact for as long as he could.

Jenny stayed on the doorstep until Bucky was out of sight, her hand coming up to her lips. Once Bucky was gone from sight, she turned and entered the house, still in shock from the perfect kisses shared. If her mother noticed anything different about her daughter, nothing was mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and not too detailed, but I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and Bucky convince their respective best friend to go out on the double date.

Christine stared at her best friend, disbelief showing clearly in her facial expression. “Excuse me? You want me to join you and James this Friday? And James is bringing one of his friends? Absolutely not! I refuse to go through such a humiliating experience again.”

Jennifer frowned, leaning forward and grasping Christine’s hands in her own. “Christie, I promise it will be different. Bucky is nothing like Alexander and Nicholas. Neither is his friend, Steve, from what Bucky has told me. Please, Christie, I think I could really like this guy and it could work out this time.”

“Jenny, I can’t. Not after last time.” Jenny sighed and leaned back at her best friend’s answer. She understood why Christine was so against going out on a date again, especially with someone she has never met.

“Please, Christie! I won’t ask you again for at least six months.” Jennifer was seriously begging her friend now. She knew if the group didn’t work out, it probably wouldn’t be the end between her and Bucky, but Jenny was concerned for Christine’s happiness. If the other girl didn’t get out there and start dating again, she would never find out not all guys are like the last one she dated.

Christine sighed and studied her best friend. It was obvious Jennifer was quite serious about this. “Fine. But don’t forget, six months of no pestering me about going on dates!”

Jenny sighed in relief and nodded. “I promise! Oh, it’s going to be great, Christine! I’m sure you’ll get along well with Steve.”

Christine nodded along with Jennifer, still not sure how this date was going to turn out. But she would do nearly anything to make her best friend happy after everything the other girl had done for her.

******

Bucky Barnes sighed and shook his head at the sight in front of him. “Stevie, can’t you stay out of a fight for one day?” He dabbed at the welling blood on the smaller man’s lower lip. “You won’t be doing yourself any favors if Christine sees your pretty face all bloodied up on Friday.”

Steve pushed Bucky’s hand away, a frown on his face. “Buck, you sure it’s a good idea?” Bucky had shared a bit of what Jennifer had told him about Christine. Steve had had a hard time controlling his anger and he wanted to go find the bastards who had treated Christine in such a way.

Bucky hid a smile from his friend, amused at the protective streak Stevie had for a gal he had never met. “I’m sure. And Jenny agrees with me. It’ll be a great time!” 

Steve sighed a final time before nodding. “Fine, I’ll go.”

Bucky didn’t try to hide his grin this time as he joyfully slapped Steve on the back. “That’s the spirit, Stevie!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Bucky get their respective best friends to meet for the date.

Christine glanced around. "Jenny, are you sure this is where James said to meet?" She stood on tiptoe, her small frame of 5'3 ¾" making it hard to see through or over the crowd of people. She brushed at a stray strand of brown hair.

Her best friend laughed from her spot beside her. "Don't worry so much, Christine! Bucky won't be late. He never is!"

Christine sighed and gave up trying to see the aforementioned man in the crowds. "I know. I'm just nervous. You know I don't like it when you set me up with the friend of your date. It never ends well! Remember Andrew and Nicholas?" She crossed her arms and repressed a shiver at the memories.

Jenny frowned slightly and went to reply when another voice rang out.

"There you are! See, Steve, I told you they were gorgeous." Bucky walked towards the two young women, a smaller, blond young man trailing behind him. Christine focused on the stranger, taken in by his blue eyes.

"Bucky! See, Christie! I told you he wouldn't be late!" Jenny smiled at her friend and headed towards the brunet man approaching them.

Bucky grinned and wrapped an arm around the girl. "Hello, doll. You ready to go dancing?" His blue eyes sparkled with mirth and joy. 

Jenny laughed and curled closer to the man. "Bucky, you know Christine. You must be Steve,” she smiled at the blond man.

"Steve Rogers, miss. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stuttered a bit, obviously uncomfortable and unused to the situation. His cheeks reddened.

Bucky chuckled and clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder. "This is my best friend, so I'll hope you'll be nice to him, Christine."

Steve pushed the bigger man's hand off his shoulder and scowled slightly. He knew what Bucky was trying to do, but it wasn't going to work. Then he took a better look at the brown-haired female in front of him. She looked to be shorter than him. Her brown eyes were set into a pale, heart-shaped face. Her cheeks were a cute pink color.

Bucky and Jenny exchanged a look. They were amused with their friends' reactions.

"We going dancing? You promised me, Bucky," Jenny finally spoke, breaking the silence and drawing the attention back to the reason they all had met up. A playful smile danced upon her pink lips.

Bucky smirked. "You better believe it, doll! I hope you're wearing your dancing shoes." He tugged his girl along beside him as they headed to the club a few blocks down.

Steve looked to Christine. "You ready to go?" He rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to do.

Christine took notice of Steve's awkwardness and smiled. "Sure. Although, I must warn you, I'm not much of a dancer," she spoke as she wrapped a hand around the blond man's arm.

Steve blushed and stuttered out a reply. "It's alright, miss. I'm not very good, either. At any of this. Bucky's the charming one. Sorry if you were dragged into this to keep me company. He's always trying to get me a dame. I mean, a doll, a girl." His blush deepened, his ears and neck turning red in embarrassment. He crooked his arm and tucked Christine's hand into his elbow, almost without even thinking about it.

Christine laughed and used her other hand to pat Steve's arm. "It sounds like we have a bit in common. Jenny, she's always setting me up with dates. Unfortunately, it never ended too well." She shrugged and smiled with a self-deprecating grin. "Not many guys are interested in me when they see me stand next to her."

Steve stared at the young woman walking by his side in wonder. He couldn't understand why anyone would pass up such a beautiful girl. Her hair was pinned up in the curls all the girls seemed to be wearing, yet chocolate strands found their way free to fall and frame her face. Her brown eyes appeared to sparkle with life, much like Bucky's blue eyes. Her figure, though short in stature, was still curvy, a bit like the pin-up gals Bucky was always begging him to draw. This comparison was cemented with the red lipstick she wore, which drew attention to her lips and her beautiful smile.

Christine's face started to turn a bright red under Steve's studying gaze. "What's wrong? Did my lipstick smear? Oh, dear, and Jenny is walking ahead with James and can't fix it." Her hands, no longer holding Steve's arm, started to flutter nervously around her head.

"No! You look fine, gorgeous even. There's nothing wrong." Steve offered his arm again as they continued walking, a reassuring smile on his face.

Christine took the proffered arm and fell back in step with her date. "If you're lying to me, Steve Rogers, I will make an effort to step on your feet more than usual." Her threat was not as serious as she wished thanks to the grin she was failing at suppressing.

Steve chuckled and more securely tucked Christine's hand in the crook of his elbow. “No, ma'am, my mother would whip me good if I lied to a lady such as yourself. I just don't understand how any guy could turn away a gorgeous gal like you.”

Christine blushed at the words. “Well, then. I think we should catch up to Jenny and James before they think we abandoned them.” She gestured to their friends walking ahead of them. Her tone and the way she focused on the path in front of them closed the conversation.

Steve silently cursed himself. Once again, he ruined a good thing because he had no idea how to talk to women. He sighed and they continued to the club in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is dancing and a good time had by all.

“Christine! I was beginning to think you two got lost!” Jenny smiled when her friend and her date caught up with them at the club's entrance. “Let's go dance!”

Bucky grinned at his date before turning to Steve. “You heard the girl.” He placed a hand on Jenny’s back and guided her inside. 

Christine smiled shyly at Steve as they stood on the edge of the dance floor. “I’m really not very good at this. I wasn’t kidding about the stepping on your feet thing. My brother, Tristan, has attempted to teach me, but it’s hopeless, I’m afraid.”

Steve returned the smile as he gently guided her out onto the floor. “Bucky is always telling me it all depends on your partner. You have to have the right one. Trust me?”

Brown eyes looked up into blue. “Yes, surprisingly. I do trust you, even though we just met. So you better not let me down, Steven!”

Steve chuckled at Christine’s response. “I’ll do my best. But please, call me Steve. Steven makes me look over my shoulder for my ma or Mrs. Barnes.” He led her in a simple step and spun her once, twice.

Christine laughed with joy. “Of course, Steve. But only if you’ll call me Christine or Christie.”

After that, not many more words were exchanged between the two as they got lost in the music and each other. 

 

Bucky and Jenny watched their friends from across the dance floor. “See, doll? I told ya Stevie would take care of your friend. I’ve been trying to teach him and it looks like he actually listened and learned something.”

Jenny laughed and playfully pinched her companion. “Don’t be so full of yourself, Bucky. Christie just tends to bring that side out of decent people.” She looked up into Bucky’s blue eyes and smiled. “But, yes, you were right. They are a good fit. She looks really happy, Buck. Thank you. It means a lot.”

Bucky stared down at the woman in his arms, his blue eyes shining. “Anything for you, doll. You know that.” If he held her a bit closer than necessary, Jenny said nothing and smiled softly before leaning up and placing a quick kiss on the man’s cheek. 

The two couples barely paid any attention to the world around them for the next couple of hours as they danced the night away. Little conversation was held. Finally, the dance floor emptied of couples as the night got later. 

“Bucky, it’s getting late,” Jenny finally spoke up, looking up into her date’s blue eyes. Her own hazel eyes shone with the joy from the evening.

Bucky sighed and held his girl closer, pressing his lips to the top of her head. “One more dance?” He glanced over at Steve and Christine. The blond man was bending his head down to listen to something being said by his brunette companion, a small smile on his lips. “Our friends seem pretty content with each other. Don’t you think?”

Jennifer followed Bucky’s gaze and smiled. “Christie looks so happy with Steve. Thank you, Bucky.” She leaned up and planted a kiss on her date’s lips.

Bucky followed her as the blonde pulled away. His lips captured Jenny’s in a heart-melting kiss as he pulled her even closer. “I should be thanking you,” Bucky whispered when he finally ended the kiss. 

 

Christine glanced over at her best friend just as the kiss was happening. “Well, those two seem to be having a good time,” she gestured, a smile on her face. 

Steve followed her gaze and held back a chuckle. “That’s Bucky for you.” He tightened his arms around Christine. “Thank you, Christine, for being my date tonight.”

Christine smiled up at the blond man, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness. “Thank you. Or should we be thanking James for saving Jenny that day?” She laughed lightly as Steve spun her around before pulling her back in close.

“Let’s not mention that or Bucky will be even more difficult to deal with. He’d think I owe him even more,” Steve laughed. 

“I suppose you may be right. Jenny is the same way,” Christine agreed as she laid her head on Steve’s shoulder.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the date ends and there is teasing to be had. (Steve and Christine centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Another update. I may close this story soon and start on the next part of the series. Also, keep an eye out for Christmas specials (hopefully soon!)!

As the last song came to an end, the two couples finally left the club. Bucky held Jenny close to his side as they waited outside for Steve and Christine to join them. The other pair had been farther from the door than their friends. 

Soon enough, Steve and Christine came out, leaning on each other and laughing. Christine’s brown hair was escaping from the curls she had pinned it up in. Steve reached and brushed a stray lock away from her face. 

“Well, you two seem to be getting along!” Bucky smirked at his best friend. Jennifer lightly smacked her date on the arm when his words caused their friends to jump apart.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks stained red. Christine twirled a loose curl of hair around her finger, staring at the ground. 

“Now look what you’ve done, Bucky! You embarrassed them!” Jenny chided, a small smirk dancing on her lips. 

Christine looked up at her friend, an almost evil smirk on her face. “Don’t think I didn’t see you and Bucky getting pretty close during the last dance.” 

Jenny blushed and gently nudged her friend to the side. Christine laughed and pushed back. “Not so fun when it's turned on you, is it?” Her brown eyes were sparkling with happiness and Steve couldn't help but smile at the antics of the two friends.

Bucky caught sight of Jennifer trying to hide a yawn and realized how late it was. “Well, I think it's time we escort these fine ladies home. What do you say, Stevie? Think you can go without getting into a fight the rest of the night?” He teased his friend.

Steve blushed slightly. “Shut it, Buck.”

Christine giggled and wrapped her arms around one of Steve's. “C'mon, fighter. You can protect me on the way home while telling me about how you met James. I find it hard to believe such a troublemaker could find such a sweet guy to be friends with him.” She winked saucily. She had become more daring as the date had gone on, gaining confidence and familiarity with Steve to be more herself.

Bucky guffawed at the young woman's words. “Stevie? You gonna let her say things like that about me? Your girl is calling me a troublemaker!” He slung an arm around the smaller male, ruffling his blond hair. 

Steve shoved his friend away. “Knock it off, Buck! And she's not my girl,” he mumbled, the tips of his ears burning red. 

Jennifer giggled at the antics of her date. “C'mon, Bucky. You're supposed to walk me home! My mother won't be happy if I'm late again. And Steve needs to make sure Christine gets home, too.” She smiled at her best friend, reaching out for the other girl's hand. “You gonna be okay walking home with him?” She asked quietly so the guys couldn't hear. Not that they were paying much attention, caught up in their antics.

Christine beamed, her eyes sparkling. “Yes, it will be fine. As long as my brother isn't waiting up. You know how he gets. But don't worry, okay?” The brunette embraced her childhood friend. “Now go! Mama will worry if you're late and you know she'll take it out on Bucky!”

Jenny threw her head back, laughing. Her blonde curls flew around her, catching Bucky's eye. “Okay, Christie. Steven Rogers, I'm trusting you to get my best friend home safely. If anything happens, you'll be sorry, I promise.” Jennifer's hazel eyes lost all playfulness for a moment as she stared into the small man's blue eyes. 

Steve coughed nervously, the tips of his ears turning red. “Yes, ma'am. I'll make sure Christine gets home safe and sound.” 

Jenny nodded, the smile returning to her face. “Good! Now, I really need to get home and Bucky promised my mama he would walk me back.” She hugged Christine before grabbing Bucky's arm.

Bucky laughed and gave into his girl's tugging, following her down the street. “Behave you two!” He winked at Steve before turning his attention to Jenny and the way they were walking.

Steve sighed at his best friend's last remark. “Bucky,” he shook his head, laughing lightly. The blond turned to his companion, smiling. “Ready to go back?”

Christine nodded, wrapping her arm in Steve's. “Ready. Thank you so much for tonight, Steve.”  
Steve nodded, tucking Christine's arm in his. “You're welcome, Christie. Let's get you home. I don't want to know what Jennifer would do to me if I don't get you back.”

Christie threw her head back with a laugh. “Okay, Steve.”

They headed to Christie's house, talking in soft tones. When they reached the small house, Steve walked Christine to the door, a smile on his face. Christine turned to the blond man, wearing a matching smile. 

“Thank you for walking me home, Steve. I had a great time.”

“Me too. Would you, I mean, can we, um...” Steve stuttered.

“Are you trying to ask me out again?” Christine giggled at the way Steve was stumbling over his words.

“Yes. If you want to,” Steve blushed, looking down at his feet.

“I would love to! Next Friday?”

“Yeah, sure! I'll pick you up at seven?” 

Christine nodded and leaned up to place a kiss on Steve's cheek. Of course, the blond man chose that moment to turn, causing the kiss to land on his lips instead. They were both shocked and unable to move for a moment. Steve was the first to react, pulling Christine closer, his arms wrapping around her waist. 

Christine sighed and leaned closer. When she pulled back, her eyes opened to see Steve's eyes were closed as well. “You should probably go. It's getting late,” she murmured.

“You're right,” Steve pulled away, opening his eyes. “Next Friday? I'll pick you up at seven.”

“Until then,” Christine leaned up and kissed Steve again, this time on the cheek. “Good night, Steve.” She opened the front door and watched Steve walk away.

“Good night, Christine.” Steve walked backwards down the pathway to the sidewalk, not taking his eyes off the beautiful girl he had spent the last few hours with. When he reached the street, he finally turned and headed to his apartment where Bucky was undoubtedly waiting for him.


End file.
